


your body feels like it was built there

by edily



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, changbin is a skater boy and loves space, kind of lol, minho loves changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edily/pseuds/edily
Summary: Changbin and Minho commit small crimes and look at the stars.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	your body feels like it was built there

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread lol have fun

Venus is visible tonight, according to Changbin. Minho wouldn’t know. He thinks that the twinkling dot Changbin had pointed to when they first laid down looks just like any other star in the sky.

Changbin’s fingers have found their way to Minho’s head, and Minho hums in appreciation as Changbin begins softly playing with his hair, gently ruffling the dark strands and then smoothing them back down. Minho nestles a little further into where he’s tucked into Changbin’s side, head resting on his chest and hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Changbin’s other hand is on his old, battered skateboard (Minho constantly nags him to replace it, but they’re both more attached to it than they let on), rocking it back and forth on the concrete, occasionally letting it teeter over the edge of the halfpipe before drawing it back to his side.

Minho had his reservations over going to the skate park hours after its closing, namely due to the fact that they would both be up to their asses in legal fees if they were caught, but Changbin had reassured him that there were no security guards or cameras to survey the area, saying that “this is the best place to stargaze without leaving the city” and “I come here all the time and nothing’s ever gone wrong” and “please, baby?” and really it was only the last one that had convinced Minho to come along.

The park is different in the dark. There are no kids with scraped knees and Changbin’s friends weren’t there to boisterously shove each other around or yell words of encouragement to other skaters. It’s quiet, peaceful in a way that Minho had never imagined the bustling park could be. The roofs of townhomes and treetops frame the edges of his view of the smoggy sky, smattered with a few persistent stars. Had they been further into the city, Minho doubts he would be able to see a single one. 

Changbin unthreads his fingers from Minho’s hair and stretches out his arms in front of him. Changbin is still prattling on about the galaxy, just as enthused as he had been when he recognized Venus’s presence in the night sky, but Minho hasn’t been listening to what he’s saying for a while now and he’s not about to tune back in. Instead, he focuses on the calming roughness of Changbin’s voice, and feels the steady rise and fall of Changbin’s sternum against his cheek, and laughs along when Changbin pauses to giggle at his own words somewhere in his rambling. Minho finds that he doesn’t have to fake it, that Changbin’s laughter really is that contagious. 

Minho thinks that everything about Changbin is contagious. Minho thinks he’s in love with Changbin.

“Bin?”

He receives a soft hum in recognition. He hesitates as his stomach twists the slightest bit in anticipation, and Changbin must be able to feel the tension in his body because his hand once again finds its way to Minho’s scalp and resumes its soothing petting motions. Minho immediately, instinctually relaxes. He’ll always be safe with Changbin.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

It’s quiet, only the white noises of the city to be heard. Minho and Changbin meet eyes for the first time since they had laid down earlier in the evening, after dusk but before the cool night air had settled over them.

In lieu of a verbal response, Minho finds himself being pulled up by the armpits into a sitting position and a pair of lips being pressed chastely onto his own. He closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss when he feels Changbin’s hands gently come to cup the nape of his neck, his own hands finding their way to hold onto Changbin’s shoulders. The chilly breeze nipping at his nose and the distant rumbling of car engines do little to distract him from the mouth moving against his own, and he maneuvers himself a little bit awkwardly halfway into Changbin’s lap to bring them closer together.

They had shared countless kisses in the months of their relationship, enough for Minho to know when Changbin is trying to convey a message through them, and this one Minho knows holds the answer to his confession. Changbin is in love with him, too.

A surge of affection even greater than before (Minho really isn’t sure how it’s possible) rushes through Minho, and he presses their chests together, hands moving to hold Changbin’s cheeks. His thumbs press lightly into Changbin’s neck, where it meets his jawline, feeling his erratic heartbeat. He wants nothing more than to be as close to Changbin as possible, to spend the rest of his life in the presence of someone so bright and warm and caring and full of life, to do anything in his power to preserve Changbin’s happiness.

Minho, to his own surprise, is the one who eventually pulls away and Changbin chases his lips, eyes still closed. The action makes Minho’s lips curl into a smile and his eyes scrunch into crescent moons as he puffs out a small laugh. Changbin opens his eyes and pouts and Minho has to restrain himself from pinching the cheeks currently resting in his palms and cooing.

Changbin, pouty expression forgone and replaced with a soft smile, gently nudges Minho to remove from his lap and leans back onto his hands, effectively ruining the moment by knocking his skateboard over the lip of the halfpipe. They both watch silently for a moment as it rocks back and forth at the bottom with slowing momentum. When it stills Changbin starts to stand to retrieve the stray skateboard but Minho catches his forearm halfway there, fingers lightly encircling his wrist, then sliding down to entwine with Changbin’s own fingers. 

“Stay here. We can just get it later.”

Changbin sits back down but makes no move to pull his hand away from Minho. He scoots closer to him so that their shoulders rest against each other and starts absentmindedly squeezing Minho’s hand in a rhythm that Minho doesn’t recognize. Minho doesn’t ask him to stop, comforted by Changbin’s mindless habits, and pulls his knees towards his chest. 

After that, minutes pass in tranquil silence. Changbin has long since given up on his lessons about the planets. 

Minho eventually disconnects their joined hands and breaks the quiet.

“You know I mean it right? That I love you?” he asks.

“I do,” Changbin answers.

“That’s all? Don’t you have something you wanna tell me?”

“Depends on if you can tell me how long Jupiter’s revolution takes.”

Minho whines and thumps his fist against Changbin’s chest while Changbin laughs, holding his arms in front of himself in defense.

“Fine, fine! I love you, too!” Changbin says between giggles.

Minho relents on his attack and instead lays his head on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin rests his own head against Minho’s. Minho can feel his breath against his hair.

“It takes twelve years, by the way.”

“Shut up,” Minho says, but his words hold no bite and he doesn’t try to hold back the smile that creeps onto his face. He can’t help but smile when he’s with Changbin.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by minbin’s go live teaser theyre cute or whateva


End file.
